The Ugly Ottsel
by Quick-Demon
Summary: Daxter is upset from the last fairytale. Jak is trying to make up to him by making Dax play... The Ugly Duckling? Oh dear. Bad insults and laughs ensured. Fifth in the Fairytale series.


Title: The Ugly Ottsel

Author: Quick-demon

Disclaimer: Me have a big (stretches arms out as far as possible) poster of Jak in mah room! Ok I don't really but I wish I did. And IF I did then it wouldn't matter because I still wont own Jak and Dax and friends and enemies and other useless stuff.

Rating: PG-13 (Just rated for language)

Warning!: Silliness and weirdness ensured. Maybe a little out of character but trying to be in character. And some lame insults.

Genre: General, Parody, Humor

Game: Jak II. Helps to know the whole game and _Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy_

Sequel to: Jak and the Palace-stalk, Repunzel, Jak-erella and The Ottsel's New Fur. Especially The Ottsel's new fur. It can be read as a stand alone but it wouldn't be much fun. Better be in the loop then on the outside looking in. :)

Summery: Daxter is pretty upset by the sad (and corny) betrayal of Jak in the last story _The Ottsel's New Fur_ so Jak sets about making it up to Daxter by making him play... The ugly duckling? Is Jak nuts? Will Dax forgive Jak or be angry with him further? Read on.

Author's Notes: Still a "speaking story" as all my Fairytale Series stories will be. Use your imagination that you got either in your pocket on in the dark box in a dusty corner, to imagine scenes and character. Of course I'll aid your mind. Just enjoy the story.

**Also I'm using Earth animals.** Since I don't know the Game equivalents its just easier for you people out there, as well as me to understand what the hell I'm talking about if I use Earth animals.

**Special Author's note:** Give a BIG hor-rar to the beta reader for this story Seraphsaiyan. Ready? 1...2...3 HOORAY! Anyway enjoy this story knowing its beta-ed :)

* * *

Characters in this story are: Jak will play Narrator, Daxter will play the Ugly Duckling, Mother Duck will be Keira, the ducklings will be Torn and Ashelin. The Spanish grandee will be Pecker, Old woman will be Onin her intepreter is Pecker--who plays the Spanish grandee. Oh and Metal Heads are themselves.

* * *

Narrator/Jak jumps into the Narrator's box and floated above the white canvas world, "Uh, hi people of the real world. My name is Jak and I'll be your narrator"

Ugly Duckling/Daxter springs up, "Wait! I'm suppose to be narrator this time! Torn stole it from me before! I can't afford to loose my abilities!"

Narrator/Jak says apologetically, "Sorry Dax. I'm doing this for you"

Ugly Duckling/Daxter sneers bitterly, "What? Stealing my job? You already humiliated my in front of everyone!"

Narrator/Jak said defensively, "That was Torn's idea!"

Ugly Duckling/Daxter growled, "I trusted you Jak! I thought you were smarter than to follow him"

Narrator/Jak looks down a little guiltily, "I was a little upset that you dressed me in a ball gown in Cinderella"

Ugly Duckling/Daxter laughed, "A little? Hah! I still mad at you"

Narrator/Jak pressed some buttons, "I think we should get this tale on the board"

Ugly Duckling/Daxter folded his arms, "I'm not going to be apart of this story!"

Narrator/Jak whined, " Daax!"

Ugly Duckling/Daxter, "No Jak! You stole my spot! You can go to hell!"

Duckling 1/ Torn laughed, "What's the matter rat? Can't handle a little heat?"

Ugly Duckling/Daxter sneered, "You can go to hell too!"

Duckling 1/ Torn smirked, "Please I heard more offending things come out of the Baron's ass!"

Ugly Duckling/Daxter growled, "I'm going on strike!"

Narrator/Jak whined, "Daxter!"

Ugly Duckling/Daxter retorted, "Jak"

Duckling 1/ Torn smirked, "Don't worry Jak. King rat is a sook. Find another replacement and move"

Narrator/Jak protested, "But..."

Ugly Duckling/Daxter growled, "Screw you Torn. I'm going until I can have my position back!"

Narrator/Jak called, "Daxter!"

Duckling 1/ Torn smirked, "Let the squirrel go. If he wants to mope until his fur is wet then let him"

Narrator/Jak pointed his chin stubbornly, "No. Daxter, get your ass back here!"

Ugly Duckling/Daxter sneered, "Bite me!"

Narrator/Jak narrated, "You forced me. Daxter runs back to the Narrator's box"

Ugly Duckling/Daxter snarled, "Ever heard of free will?"

Narrator/Jak growled, "Stop sooking! Come on Dax! One more story and that's it! This story has a really good surprise at the end..."

Ugly Duckling/Daxter said sarcastically, "What? I have no fur on?"

Narrator/Jak said more quietly, "No something you always dreamed of"

Ugly Duckling/Daxter perked up, "Ashelin?"

Narrator/Jak rolled his eyes and then smiled, "You'll see... if you go along with this"

Ugly Duckling/Daxter gave a sideways glance then gave in, "Blackmail. Fine I'll do this stupid Fairytale but that's it!"

Narrator/Jak smiled, "Thanks Dax"

Ugly Duckling/Daxter grumbled, "Yeah yeah. Thank yourself"

Duckling 1/ Torn smirked, "Finally King rat joins us. Lets get this fairytale on the move already. We're already a fair way in"

Ugly Duckling/Daxter smirked, "Wrong story Torn. I'm no longer a King rat so get it right"

Narrator/Jak interjected before Torn could reply, "Ok lets start. Once upon a time there was a forest called Haven Forest. It resided next to a city called Haven City"

Ugly Duckling/Daxter said flatly, "How more obvious can you get Jak? If I don't take the reins soon the Fairytale Series is going down...in flames..."

Narrator/Jak shrugged, "So I'm not the best but I'm doing this for you"

Ugly Duckling/Daxter shrugged and sneered, "Whatever"

Narrator/Jak told the story, "In Haven Forest, under the Great Tree a Mother Duck was tending to her hatching children"

Mother Duck/Keira smiled, "Hey I'm a duck. Quack!"

Narrator/Jak narrated, "Mother Duck was sitting on her eggs to incubate them. They started to hatch. Fluffy yellow ducklings came out of their shells"

Mother Duck/Keira squeals, "Oh aren't they so cute? They're so fluffy and soft... I just want to hug them!"

Narrator/Jak narrated, "Mother Duck/Keira picks up Duckling 1/Torn and hugs him. And I'm shocked by this and a little hurt. I mean Keira's my girl"

Duckling 1/ Torn struggles, "Ugggh! Get you're motherly feathers off me!"

Mother Duck/Keira squeals, "Oh my god! You're soooooooo cute!"

Duckling 1/ Torn growled, "Jaaak!"

Ugly Duckling/Daxter laughed, "Suck shit!"

Narrator/Jak growled, "Daxter! You're not suppose to be born yet! Keira... leave the guard man alone and I'm hurt Keira. It would be humiliating for him to die by being squeezed to death by an adoring fan"

Mother Duck/Keira puts Torn down quickly, "Yes. Sorry"

Ugly Duckling/Daxter grumbled, "Bossy narrator"

Narrator/Jak told the story, "The last of one of her eggs was a large one. It finally hatched to reveal an Ottsel"

Ugly Duckling/Daxter blinked, "Wait a second... I'm me? Aren't I suppose to be an ugly duckling?"

Narrator/Jak said slowly, "Yeah but it wouldn't work out in the end. No offense Daxter but you're ugly enough"

Ugly Duckling/Daxter voice dripped in sarcasm, "Gee thanks Jak. You make me feel a whole lot better"

Narrator/Jak ducked his head, "Sorry. Anyway the Mother Duck was confused by her new child"

Mother Duck/Keira frowns, "I didn't know that Ottsels were born from eggs!"

Ugly Duckling/Daxter drawled, "Me neither until now"

Narrator/Jak rolled his eyes, "Despite the obvious difference the Mother Duck excepted him as her own. She felt sorry to leave the young thing all on his own to fend for himself"

Ugly Duckling/Daxter said sarcastically, "Wow a loving family... what I always wanted. Story over, can I go now?"

Narrator/Jak growled, "Daxter! Stop being a sook! Unfortunately the other Ducklings weren't so excepting"

Duckling 1/ Torn sneered, "You're not a duck! You're a rat!"

Duckling 2/Ashelin snorts at Torn, "You think?"

Ugly Duckling/Daxter ignores Torn and blinks at Ashelin, "Ashelin? You're the other Duckling? Wow, I do love a woman in fur"

Narrator/Jak narrated, "Daxter moves up to Ashelin. Dax what are you doing?"

Ugly Duckling/Daxter ignores Jak wiggling his eyebrows, "We are not so different you and I. I have a nest at the back, so we can let out 'Animal Instincts' loose and give in to our 'Animal Urges'"

Duckling 2/Ashelin threatened, "Keep talking and you'll get to see what is the inside of your ass"

Mother Duck/Keira snapped, "You children behave! Be nice to Daxter! Come my little children! Lets swim!"

Narrator/Jak narrated, "Thanks Keira. The Ducklings followed their mother into the lake. They floated on the surface but when it came to Daxter entering the water he found he didn't float and he started to splash about"

Ugly Duckling/Daxter screams, "Ahhhhhh! Help! Help! Help! I can't swim!"

Duckling 1/ Torn huffed, "I thought rats could swim! "

Duckling 2/Ashelin snorted, "Serves you right for chatting me up"

Ugly Duckling/Daxter growled, "Don't just float there... help me!"

Duckling 1/ Torn sniggered, "Just stand up duckrat!"

Narrator/Jak narrated, "Daxter did just that and his top half of his body rose out of the water"

Ugly Duckling/Daxter muttered in embarrassment, "Oh"

Narrator/Jak smiled, "Mother Duck taught the Ducklings all sort of things about Haven Forest and the lake they swam in. The next day they met the Spanish grandee"

Mother Duck/Keira whispered to the Ducklings, "You see that big haughty-looking duck with the red ribbon around his leg? That means he's is a very important person - a Spanish grandee, in fact. Now, I want you all to speak to him politely and hold him with high respect. He has done many brave things"

Spanish grandee /Pecker walks up (as himself since he's already a bird monkey hybrid), "Mother Duck. I see you're eggs have hatched. I love the feathered kind"

Mother Duck/Keira greeted, "Hello. These are my Ducklings Torn, Ashelin and erh... Daxter"

Narrator/Jak narrated, "The Spanish grandee inspected them in turn. When he finished at Daxter he gave a disgusted sound"

Spanish grandee /Pecker pointed at Daxter accusingly, "What? What is this?! This isn't a Duckling, why its a furry rat"

Ugly Duckling/Daxter growled, "Watch it feather duster!"

Spanish grandee /Pecker snorted, "I fought more threatening things from the other side of the forest. You are in no position to make threats rat boy!"

Ugly Duckling/Daxter retorted, "Maybe so but at least I'm not a over yapping, stuck up bird brain"

Spanish grandee /Pecker snapped, "Listen tiny tail! I was leading my 100th flock south before you had one fur between you're legs. Not that your fur means anything!" (A/N: I know I quoted from the game but it fits the dialogue here)

Ugly Duckling/Daxter rolled his eyes, "I wasn't even born until yesterday so get it right! Or is you're tiny brain too small to register such information"

Spanish grandee /Pecker snapped, "Now you really pissed me off! I have to tell you now, I am a master of bird-zu"

Ugly Duckling/Daxter exclaimed, "Bird-zu? What the hell is that?"

Spanish grandee /Pecker smiled, "This!"

Narrator/Jak blinks at the event below, "Oh wow! Ooh.. Owch! Oh sorry real worlders I'll tell you what happened. In a blur of colors, feather and fur Pecker just decked Daxter in the martial art of Bird-zu"

Mother Duck/Keira stopped the one sided fight, "Leave him alone! Just because he's an Ottsel doesn't mean you hurt him! Go away!"

Spanish grandee /Pecker sneered, "Just keep that rat boy away from me!"

Narrator/Jak narrated, "The Spanish grandee left them"

Ugly Duckling/Daxter growled, "That's it I quit!"

Narrator/Jak whined, "Dax! You can't!"

Ugly Duckling/Daxter spat, "Just watch me! I'm injured, insulted and everyone but Keira hates me in this story!"

Narrator/Jak protested, "But we're in the middle of the story! You can't just leave! You agreed to this tale and you cannot get out of it"

Ugly Duckling/Daxter retorted, "Oh yeah? By who?"

Narrator/Jak closed his eyes, "You out of all people should know that all characters are bound to a tale by the sacred law in Fairytale land until the tale is completed"

Ugly Duckling/Daxter sneered, "Well soooorry! It seemed to slip my mind since for two stories now I'm not narrator!"

Narrator/Jak said pleadingly, "Come on Dax! Lets continue so we can all go home"

Ugly Duckling/Daxter folded his arms and grumbled, "Stupid story! I can't even trust my best friend to be honest"

Duckling 1/Torn, "Just narrate Jak. Duckrat has to comply to the story. I want to go home too duckrat so stop your sooking"

Ugly Duckling/Daxter sighed, "Fine! Just keep going!"

Narrator/Jak told the story, "All the animals in the forest insulted Daxter just the same. They teased and picked on him because he was different to the rest of them. He needed to get away from their leering and mockery so he ran away to the other side of the forest where he met Metal Heads"

Ugly Duckling/Daxter exclaimed, "Metal Heads! Jaaaak help!"

Narrator/Jak reassured, "Don't worry Dax I'm in control so they wont hurt you"

Gorilla looking Metal Head/Mosh, "Look Scotch. We have a little duck here"

Scorpion looking Metal Head/Scotch wrinkled his nose, "Looks too ugly to be duck to me!"

Ugly Duckling/Daxter exclaimed, "Talking Metal Heads?"

Narrator/Jak pointed out, "You're a talking Ottsel"

Ugly Duckling/Daxter nodded, "True"

Gorilla looking Metal Head/Mosh jumps and waves, "Hey Scotch! We're on TV!"

Scorpion looking Metal Head/Scotch rolled his eyes, "That's a computer screen you idiot!"

Gorilla looking Metal Head/Mosh blinks, "Oh yeah... We're on TV in the game!"

Scorpion looking Metal Head/Scotch sighs and puts one of the his legs to his forehead, "Just shut up Mosh"

Ugly Duckling/Daxter blinked, "Weird"

Scorpion looking Metal Head/Scotch turned to Daxter, "You look ugly enough to hang with us"

Ugly Duckling/Daxter backed away, "You know on second thought..."

Gorilla looking Metal Head/Mosh threw an arm around Daxter's shoulders, "Yeah! Scotch can we keep him please? Please? Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! I always wanted my very own bunny rabbit! I'll hug him and squeeze him and call him George!"

Scorpion looking Metal Head/Scotch snorted, "Mosh! Stop it you're crushing him"

Gorilla looking Metal Head/Mosh apologized, "Oops sorry George"

Ugly Duckling/Daxter breathed in trying to reopen his windpipe, "Yeah. My name is Daxter! Not George! And I'm an Ottsel not a bunny rabbit! Jaaaaaaak! This better NOT be you're special surprise that you were bribing with me before!"

Narrator/Jak reassured, "Trust me this isn't it. Actually I never planned them to be so pliable..."

Scorpion looking Metal Head/Scotch rolled his eyes, "People just misinterpret us Metal Heads. We're really like humans but we're been brain washed by our leader. Me and Mosh got out before Kor moved to power and brain washed our kind"

Gorilla looking Metal Head/Mosh nodded, "Uh huh! Turn their brains into mush! Heh, heh, like slime!"

Narrator/Jak blinked, "Oh... that's something you never hear"

Ugly Duckling/Daxter asked curiously, "So... what's with you're names?"

Scorpion looking Metal Head/Scotch replied, "Nothing. We're named after things we liked best. I like Scotch and Mosh here likes to crush things"

Gorilla looking Metal Head/Mosh nodded eagerly, "Uh huh! I love to 'mosh' things! Dirt, leaves, trees, ants and forest animals!"

Ugly Duckling/Daxter stepped away, "Oookay... Jak why did you put me with the Twilight Zone twins?"

Scorpion looking Metal Head/Scotch turned to Mosh, "Come Mosh! We must prepare for tonight"

Gorilla looking Metal Head/Mosh moved away from Daxter, "What are we doing tonight Scotch?"

Scorpion looking Metal Head/Scotch replied moving towards a small cave, "What we do every night Mosh"

Gorilla looking Metal Head/Mosh scratched his bold head, "And what's that Scotch? I forgot!"

Scorpion looking Metal Head/Scotch turned to Mosh, "Try to take over the world!"

Narrator/Jak narrated, "Just then lighting cracked. Okay that was freaky... there's no cloud in sight!"

Ugly Duckling/Daxter backed away, "I think I'll go now. Thanks for your company. I rather listen to Torn's insults then hang with you two"

Scorpion looking Metal Head/Scotch shrugged (its odd when it has six legs), "It's a free forest. I hope we may see you again"

Gorilla looking Metal Head/Mosh face fell, "Does this mean I can't keep him?

Scorpion looking Metal Head/Scotch rolled his eyes, "Yes Mosh. He's a free rodent not a pet"

Gorilla looking Metal Head/Mosh nodded, "I understand. All animals has to be free. It will be cruel to keep them"

Scorpion looking Metal Head/Scotch nodded, "That's right. Now go say goodbye and come inside"

Gorilla looking Metal Head/Mosh sniffed and waved at the distant Ottsel, "Bye George! I'll never forget you! I'll write to you! Uh... as soon as I learn how to write! I miss you!"

Ugly Duckling/Daxter who was running away turned to Mosh, "It's Daxter! Man that Metal Head's thick. I'm surprised they're still alive..."

Narrator/Jak narrated, "At that moment two Krimzon Guards come out and shoot and beat the Metal Heads to death. Owch. Daxter was still walking away with his back turned from the Metal Heads so he didn't see the event"

Ugly Duckling/Daxter shrugged, "At least they'll live longer than I ever will in this tale"

Narrator/Jak muttered, "Uh Daxter..."

Ugly Duckling/Daxter held his hand up, "No Jak. I rather stand the animals back home then live with them two. They're too weird"

Narrator/Jak shakes his head, "Never mind. So Daxter wondered around until he found a small shack. He entered it and found an old woman with a monkey bird hybrid... which Daxter recognized as the Spanish grandee. They were sleeping and being so tired from the day Daxter settled in the corner of hay and fell asleep. In the morning he awoke to Pecker's horrible singing"

Spanish grandee/Pecker, "La la la! Erham! From the mists of Time! Mar's light will shiiiiiiinnnne!"

Ugly Duckling/Daxter covered his ears at the last screeched word, "Aaaaagggghh!"

Narrator/Jak narrated, "In desperation the Ugly Duckling grabbed a fist full of hay and threw it at the Spanish grandee to quell his voice"

Spanish grandee/Pecker snaps, "What the? You! What are you doing here rat boy? You're trespassing!"

Ugly Duckling/Daxter yawned and shrugged, "Just needed some sleep"

Spanish grandee/Pecker snorts, "Does this place look like a Hotel to you? NO! So get out before you go out in a body bag!"

Narrator/Jak narrated, "At that moment the Old Woman/Onin wakes up. She sees what's going on (I don't know how) and she claps her hands. Blue dust flies out and interrupted Pecker. She starts making her hand signs"

Spanish grandee/Pecker explained to the Old Woman, "Rat boy thought he could catch a quick snooze uninvited"

Narrator/Jak narrated, "The Old Woman/Onin made more hand signs and Pecker translated.

Spanish grandee/Pecker translated, "Onin says that you're pretty ugly for a duck"

Ugly Duckling/Daxter muttered, "So I have been told"

Spanish grandee/Pecker translated, "She asks what you can do?"

Ugly Duckling/Daxter shrugged, "I don't know! I'm good at climbing things"

Spanish grandee/Pecker snorted, "That's expected from a rat boy"

Ugly Duckling/Daxter snapped, "Shut up feather weight! I know when I'm not wanted!"

Narrator/Jak narrated, "Daxter left the shack. Soon summer ended and autumn came. All the birds flew south for the coming winter leaving him behind. He had no wings to fly so he was left to fend for himself. As he saw off the birds he saw large looking creatures with long ears, weird skin and fur and they stood upright carrying weapons. He looked upon them in awe, they held authority and power that he never had. He was constantly picked on by other animals because he was the Ugly Duckling. The never would dare to pick on these upright animals.

Soon the strangers left and through the winter Daxter grew older. Soon spring started to melt the ice. Daxter long broke from his family and wondered around the forest surviving on his own"

Ugly Duckling/Daxter drawled, "Some story you're trying to make up to me. You know I'm still mad at you from the last story and this one isn't making me feel better"

Narrator/Jak sighed, "Almost to the end and you're surprise Dax. Just hold on"

Ugly Duckling/Daxter nodded, "Good! I want to go home. Nature and me don't mix"

Narrator/Jak narrated, "It was another day of finding food. He looked up to the sun and smiled at the coming spring. More food awaits! While he was looking up the ground suddenly disappeared from underfoot. He fell down a hole"

Ugly Duckling/Daxter screamed, "Aaaaahhhh!"

Narrator/Jak narrated, "Daxter landed at the bottom and into something wet"

Ugly Duckling/Daxter rubbed his head, "Ow! That wasn't nice! I take back that I'm mad at you. I'm really pissed off! Ewww! What's this stuff anyway?"

Narrator/Jak narrated, "In the morning light Daxter saw he landed in a small puddle of white liquid"

Ugly Duckling/Daxter muttered, "I think someone had a good dream last night"

Narrator/Jak scolded, "Daxter! That's disgusting!"

Ugly Duckling/Daxter nodded, "I agree. That's why I'm getting out of here!"

Narrator/Jak narrated, "Daxter climbed out. He approached the melted lake to wash himself clean. He looked up to see the birds return from their migration. He sighed and shivered thinking what was to come. He looked down to the water to drink but found a different face in the water"

Ugly Duckling/Daxter blinked, "Huh? Oh my God.... Oh my God! Jak! Jak! Look! Look! Oh my God!"

Narrator/Jak smiled, "I see"

Ugly Duckling/Daxter touched his face the looked at his hands, "This can't be happening! No way!"

Narrator/Jak beamed, "Yes way!"

Ugly Duckling/Daxter tears formed in his eyes and he chocked on his words, "Jak..."

Narrator/Jak narrated, "Daxter saw his reflection was that of the strange creatures he saw before the winter. He had long ears, fiery red hair, blue eyes, buck teeth in a child like body"

Ugly Duckling/Daxter emotional, "I don't know what to say... Look! I have pants! Thank you Jak! You're forgiven ten times over! Yay!"

Narrator/Jak smiled, "I know it isn't the Ugly Duckling turning into a Swan but this Fairytale was perfect. Since you wanted to be human so much..."

Ugly Duckling/Daxter smiled, "Thanks... Jak"

Narrator/Jak narrated, "So the Ottsel turned into a human and now had authority over others. Not quite as he hoped for but at least the forest animals stopped picking on him. He went to live in Haven City and lived happily ever after. The End"

Daxter looking astonished, "How did you..."

Jak smiled, "Its part of being the Narrator. I can do what ever I want. Since you're condition was brought about with Dark Eco I thought to give you a dose of White Eco. Since you can do anything in Fairytale land as long it abide by the Fairytale..."

Daxter smiled, "Got to hand it to you Jak... you really made my day. Too bad its not permanent..."

Jak smiled, "What are we waiting for? I believe we have a running race to catch up on. I still hold the record... you want to give it a try since now we're even?"

Daxter smiled wickedly, "You bet!"

Jak hops out of the narrator's box, "See you real world people later! Me and Dax got a score to settle! Bye!

* * *

1, 2, 3... Awwwww! Yes that was a little heart felt but Jak had to make it up to Daxter some how erh? It was looking bleak there for a moment but now Jak and Dax are buddies hooray! Did you like my Metal Head duo? They're the original characters so far. 

So what do you think? Nice, happy, sad or hilarious? Soppy, bad, boring or stupid? Tell me. Express your opinion! Press that purple button below and tell me.


End file.
